


X-CUT

by Yulaty



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: An angel’s promise, this is our very own X-CUT.
Relationships: Mamehara Issei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 2





	1. CUT_01

**CUT_01  
knowing_nothing**

เริ่มด้วยวางมือบนไหล่ ก่อนเคลื่อนตัวย้ายขึ้นไปอยู่บนตัก จากที่เคยเพียงซบแก้มลงกับบ่าขณะฉวยโอกาสในรูปแบบของการแสดงความยินดี ก็ขยับเอียงศีรษะให้ได้องศาที่ดีสำหรับการประกบริมฝีปาก ไม่ประสีประสา มีเพียงความปรารถนาและรั้นอยากรู้อยากลองเป็นเชื้อเพลิงผลักดันให้กล้าดำเนินสิ่งที่กำลังกระทำต่อไปโดยไม่นึกอยากล้มเลิกกลางคัน

"ต้องทำอะไร" คนอายุน้อยกว่าเอ่ยถามเสียงพร่า

"ไม่รู้" เขาตอบ

คำถามซึ่งดังขึ้นถัดมาแทบจะทันทีที่สิ้นเสียงแฝงการเร่งรัดชัดเจนกว่าครั้งก่อน "ชิองอยากให้ฉันทำอะไร"

_ไม่รู้_

คำโกหกถูกทิ้งให้ตกค้างบนกลีบปาก แล้วสลายไปเมื่อเรียวลิ้นที่แทรกเข้ามาโดยไม่บอกกล่าวเริ่มขยับ ช้า เต็มเปี่ยมไปด้วยความระมัดระวัง ทว่าไม่อาจเรียกได้ว่าอ่อนโยน เป็นจูบอย่างหยาบ หากใช่จะไร้ซึ่งความสามารถในการปลุกความรุ่มร้อนให้ช่องท้องให้ลุกโหม เสียงครางดังแผ่วในลำคอ อาจไม่มากพอให้อีกฝ่ายได้ยิน แต่ก็ทำให้ไอร้อนฉ่าแผ่ลามไปทั่วใบหน้าขึ้นมา

"แล้วนายอยากทำอะไร"

"ไม่รู้"

ระหว่างเราไม่มีใครรู้ว่าตัวเองต้องการอะไร  
หรือรู้ แต่แค่ไม่อยากบอก ก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกัน

หรือรู้ แต่กลัว  
ก็ไม่มีใครรู้อีกเหมือนกัน

สอดมือเข้าใต้สาบเสื้อ สอดมือเข้าใต้กางเกง สอดมือลงต่ำกว่าขอบชั้นใน  
สัมผัสส่วนอ่อนไหวของร่างกายที่แข็งขืนขึ้นมาด้วยความปรารถนา รั้งรูดด้วยฝ่ามือเหมือนที่เคยทำกับตัวเอง แล้วถอยออกห่างในอีกไม่กี่นาทีให้หลัง

"ร้อน" ชิองให้เหตุผลต่อความงุนงงบนใบหน้าของอีกฝ่ายด้วยคำสั้น ๆ

"ชิองอยากทำอะไร" คำถามเดิมดังขึ้นซ้ำอีกครั้ง เขาหรี่ตามองสบกับสายตาที่ทอดมาหา ปลดกระดุมเสื้อช้าลงหน่อยในตอนที่กล่าวตอบ

"ไม่รู้"

เสื้อเชิ้ตเลื่อนหล่นจากไหล่ กางเกงชั้นในเกาะหมิ่นอยู่บนสะโพก ก่อนเลื่อนลงตามแรงขึ้นและหลุดพ้นจากข้อเท้า

"มาทำไปจนกว่าจะรู้กันเหอะ อิซเซย์"

ประกบปากหนึ่งครั้ง ประกบปากสองครั้ง ประกบปากซ้ำอีกครั้ง  
ดูดปลายลิ้นที่ส่งออกมาหา หยอกเย้าเพิ่มเติมด้วยคมฟัน

การหายใจเป็นเรื่องยากขึ้นนิดหน่อยเมื่อเงยหน้าขึ้นพบว่าดวงตาคู่นั้นเปลี่ยนไปจากที่คุ้นเคยอย่างสมบูรณ์แบบ

_จะตาย เหมือนจะตาย_

วางมือข้างหนึ่งบนต้นแขน วางมืออีกข้างบนลำตัว  
เล็บจิกเข้าผิวเนื้อนิ่มเมื่อฝ่ามือร้อนของอีกฝ่ายจับต้นขาให้ยิ่งอ้ากว้าง

เข่าเริ่มสั่นน้อย ๆ อย่างใกล้หมดความอดกลั้น  
หยาดของเหลวใสที่ใช้เพื่อตระเตรียมร่างกายไหลล้นออกมา

เขาจับมือไม่อยู่สุขที่กำลังสำรวจร่างกาย เลื่อนมันไปด้านหลัง  
เรียวนิ้วยาวเคลื่อนเข้าเติมเต็มความโหวงเปล่าโดยไม่ทิ้งให้รอนาน

เหมือนว่าอากาศจะค่อย ๆ ลดต่ำ เพราะเขาเริ่มหายใจลำบากขึ้นทุกที  
หัวใจบีบตัว คลายออก สั่นระรัวราวเว้าวอนขอสัมผัสอิสระนอกช่องอก

ให้ตาย  
_ให้มันตาย_

ชิองยกเวลาทั้งคืนให้อิซเซย์ทดลองว่าอยากให้เขาตายยังไง

—


	2. CUT_02

**CUT_02  
body_talk**

แต่ไหนแต่ไรเราก็ไม่เคยเก่งที่จะใช้คำพูดสื่อสารระหว่างกันมาก่อน แต่ไหนแต่ไรระหว่างเราก็ใช้ร่างกายโต้ตอบกันมาโดยตลอด ทั้งที่ห่างเหินกันขนาดนั้นเมื่ออยู่ต่อหน้าผู้คน ทว่าในยามค่ำคืน ในห้องที่เป็นของเราเพียงสองคน ร่างกายกลับเบียดแนบกันแน่นทั้งเปล่าเปลือยไร้สิ่งขวางกั้น ดวงตาซึ่งไม่เคยปรายมาหากัน ในโมงยามที่เป็นส่วนตัวเช่นนี้กลับไม่เคยละจาก ส่วนหนึ่งของอิซเซย์ชำแรกเข้าในร่างกาย คุณโยกสะโพกตอบสนอง เราหลอมรวมผสานกันเป็นหนึ่ง ปลายนิ้วของเด็กหนุ่มเล้าโลมทุกส่วนไวสัมผัสของคุณอย่างชำนาญสมกับที่ความสัมพันธ์ไร้ชื่อนี้ดำเนินต่อเนื่องมาเป็นเวลานานกว่าปี เขารู้จักคุณมากกว่าใคร เช่นเดียวกับที่คุณรู้จักเขามากกว่าใคร เรารู้จักกันดีเกินกว่าโลกภายนอกจะคาดเดาได้เมื่ออ้างอิงจากพฤติกรรมที่เราแสดงออก _ดีแล้ว ดีที่สุดแล้ว ที่เป็นอยู่ ไม่มีใครจำเป็นต้องรู้ ไม่มีอะไรดียิ่งขึ้นไปกว่านี้ได้อีก_ คุณคิดในใจ รั้งคอเขาลงมาเพื่อบดกลีบปากเราเข้าด้วยกันเมื่ออารมณ์เย็นลงจากกิจกรรมที่เพิ่งจบไป เขาตอบสนองกลับทันทีอย่างเคย ใช้ฟันขบเบา ๆ ก่อนจะเม้มเหมือนจะปลอบประโลม เป็นจูบรสชาติชืดจืดไม่ต่างจากครั้งไหน ไม่น่าจดจำ ทว่าไม่เคยสักครั้งที่จะถูกลืม

อิซเซย์ไม่ได้ผละออกหลังมันจบลง กลับทิ้งตัวทาบทับคุณแทนที่จะลุกไปแต่งตัว หรือล้างหน้า หรือดื่มน้ำ หรืออะไรสักอย่าง น่าประหลาดใจจนอดไม่ได้ที่จะส่งเสียงถามข้อสงสัยออกไป

"รู้สึกเหมือนไม่ค่อยได้กอดชิอง" คนอายุน้อยกว่าตอบ ขยับศีรษะเล็กน้อยให้ได้วางคางบนไหล่พอดี "ปกติมีแต่ชิองเดินมากอดก่อน เมื่อก่อน"

คุณแค่นเสียงหัวเราะ ยกแขนขึ้นพาดหลังเขาตอบ นิ้วรวบกำมืออย่างหาที่วางไม่ได้แล้วเอ่ยความคิดของตัวเองออกไปขณะที่สายตาจับจดกับเพดานโล่ง "รู้แต่ก็ยังปล่อยให้ฉันทำตัวหน้าด้านหน้าทนอยู่คนเดียวเหรอ"

"อือ" เขายอมรับอย่างว่าง่าย กระชับวงแขนพร้อมกับที่เงยหน้าขึ้นกล่าว "ขอโทษครับ"

มวลความอึดอัดพลันสลายตัวก่อนจะเกิดเป็นรูปร่างชัดเจน ได้ยินอย่างนั้นใครจะยังหงุดหงิดต่อไปไหว แถมเจ้าตัวต้นเหตุยังจะส่งสายตาซื่อ ๆ ที่ไม่ว่าจะกี่ครั้งกี่หนที่ได้มองก็เป็นอันต้องยอมยกธงขาวให้มันทุกครั้งไปนั่นมาอีก คนที่จะต้านทานสายตาออดอ้อนของมาเมะฮาระ อิซเซย์ได้คงต้องไร้หัวใจเท่านั้น คุณถอนหายใจออกช้า ๆ แล้วหลับตาอย่างคนพ่ายแพ้ แต่เมื่อได้ยินเสียงเรียกชื่อก็ลืมตาขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง

"ชิอง" อิซเซย์เรียกซ้ำ แล้วเอ่ยต่อโดยไม่รอให้ขานรับ "ไม่ได้ไม่ชอบอยู่กับชิองนะ"

คุณหัวเราะ แม้จะไม่รู้ว่าทำไม แต่คุณก็ตอบออกไปด้วยเสียงกลั้วหัวเราะ "ฉันรู้"

"ไม่ได้ไม่อยากเข้าใกล้ชิอง"

"อันนั้นก็รู้"

อิซเซย์เงียบไปอึดใจหนึ่ง วางมือค้ำข้างศีรษะคุณเพื่อยันตัวขึ้น มองหน้าตรง ๆ และสบตาขณะกล่าวอีกประโยคออกมา "แล้วรู้ไหมว่าอยากกอดอีกเยอะ ๆ เลย"

"ไม่รู้หรอก" คุณตัดบทเสียงห้วน ก่อนรีบเอ่ยขึ้นอีกประโยคขัดเขาที่กำลังจะพูดอะไรสักอย่าง "เพราะงั้น ถ้าอยากให้รู้ก็อย่าลืมเตือนฉันบ่อย ๆ ด้วยแล้วกัน"

คนเหนือร่างนิ่งชะงักไป ก่อนรอยยิ้มจะพรายกว้างบนใบหน้า

คุณคิดว่าเสียงหัวเราะที่ได้ยินหลังจากนั้นเป็นอีกหนึ่งในสิ่งที่คุณไม่อยากให้ใครมารับรู้ด้วยชั่วชีวิต

—


End file.
